The present invention relates to a reproducing optical head for an optical disc. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical pickup for an optical information recorder, a multilayer optical pickup corresponding to multiple layers, and a multiple-standards compatible optical pickup.
Reduction in the number of signal lines has been a subject in order to miniaturize the optical pickup.
For example, as described in JP-A-2004-87046, a pickup has been proposed, in which the number of signal lines is reduced by carrying out analog-to-digital conversion on the pickup and then carrying out time-division serial transmission.
Such reduction in the number of signal lines has been an important subject in order to reduce cost in the sophisticated and multiple-standards compatible optical pickup having a plurality of light receiving elements mounted therein.